She had a dream
Meine erste Geschichte hier Prolog Als sie die Augen öffnete, sah sie nichts. Rein garnichts, ihr war kalt, eiskalt. Sie würde erfrieren, von innen, von außen, Yuka versuchte keuchend einen Gedanken zu fassen. Doch die Welt schien plötzlich so weit weg. Mit weit aufgerissenen Augen lag sie Luft schnappend auf der Seite, die lange Wunde an ihrer Flanke wollte nichts aufhören zu bluten und die staubige Erde unter ihr hatte sich in zähflüssigen Matsch verwandelt, der sich in ihrem Fell festsetze. Und die Kälte. Alles war schwarz, sie sah sich selbst, am Boden liegend, mit der klaffenden Wunde, doch sie fühlte nichts, nichts außer die beißende kälte. Yuka war eingefroren, eingefroren in ihrem kalten Herz. Krampfhaft versuchte sie in ihren Gedanken wieder die Oberhand zu erhalten, versuchte aus all den Eindrücken hinaus zu schwimmen, und hatte es schließlich geschafft, nur war sie nicht in ihrem Körper, sie träumte. Yuka träumte, bis auf den kleinen Unterschied das ihre Flanke und jeder Muskeln höllische Schmerzen durch ihren ganzen Körper jagte. Was war das für ein Traum? Sie wühlte in all ihren Gedanken, und Panik kam in ihr hoch. Das war kein Traum, sie löste sich von ihrem Körper, sie starb... Eine Panikattakte jagte die nächste, ihre Traumgestalt schlug um sich, schrie sich die Kehle heiser, doch die echte Yuka lag einfach nur da, teilnahmslos, und sie bekam immer mehr das Gefühl das das garnicht sie war. Denn sie sah nicht durch ihre Augen, fühlte nicht ihren Herzschlag, spürte nur die Schmerzen. Eine angsteinflößende Ruhe überkam sie. Ja, sie starb. Und sie schloss die Augen, ohne das sie es wollte, erinnerte sie sich an die ersten Momente ihrer Kindheit. Ihr Bruder rief ihr zu das sie entlich kommen sollte, das Wasser war so klar das man den Boden und die Steine sehen könnte, und sie müsste das unbedingt sehen. Yuka sah wie sie auf ihn zu hoppelte und sich neben ihm stolpernd stehen blieb. Staunend hatte sie die Augen aufgerissen und die kleinen Fische beobachtet die in dem Wasser hausten. Zu begeistert und erstaunt um etwas sagen zu können war sie einfach nur dagesessen, bis ihre Mutter sie gerufen hatte, und die beiden Wurfgefährten lossprintet waren, übereinander stolperten und schließlich vor der braunen Kätzin zum Halt gekommen waren. Liebevoll hatte sie ihre Jungen gemustert, und ihnen dann Stücke aus der Ratte die sie erbeutet hatte rissen, die junge Yuka hatte alles misstrauisch und fasziniert beobachtet. Warum sie sich gerade daran erinnerte wusste sie nicht. Es gab so viel bessere Stellen in ihrem Leben. Doch langsam verblasste alles. Geschichte >>Yaku! Yaku!<< der kleine Kater hüfte aufgeregt in die Luft, hatte die Augen vor Entzücken zusammen gekniffen und sie befürchtete das er gleich in den Teich hinter sich fallen würde. >>Jetzt komm entlich! Yaku, sowas hast du noch nie gesehen!<< er sprang mit allen vieren gleichzeitig in die Luft, worauf sie kichern musste und dann zu ihrem Bruder jagte, ihre Beine gehorchten noch nicht so ganz, die Pfoten wollten einfach nicht was sie wollte und kurz vor ihm stolperte sie, so das die kleine Kätzin fast in den See gerutscht wäre. Augenblicklich wurde sie von der Schönheit des Teichs überwältigt, die Sonne brach sich auf der Wasseroberfläche, alles wirkte so hell, die Blätter über ihnen wurden exakt wieder gegeben und man sah bis zum Grund, standen neben ihrem Bruder blieb sie stehen. >>Yaku, hast du so etwas schon einmal gesehen?<< der Kater sah sie an, das Staunen hatte seine Augen in zwei runde Ozeane verwandelt und er sprach leise. Andächtig erwiederte sie >>Noch nie<< sie konnte sich kaum von dem Anblick losreisen >>Sieh mal!<< rief sie entzückt auf >>Die Fische! Man kann sie sehen, wie Fliegen oder...<< ihr fiel einfach kein anderes Lebewesen ein das sich so bewegte, und auch ihrem Bruder fehlten die Worte. Wie lange die beiden andächtig in den kleinen Teich gesehen hätten, wussten sie nicht, neben Kategorie:Kurzgeschichten